


Fallen Angel

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: Abused and disregarded by society you unleash hell on New York for their transgressions against you, causing the X-Force to be called into action. After defeating you they offer you a place amongst them but you refuse. With no other option to secure peace and your insatiable wrath a danger to the public, the X-Force take you back to the X-Mansion against your will. They try to get through to you, try to make you see the light - but to their surprise, Cable is able to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my Tumblr post of this fanfic if you want to see the gifs that are accompanied with this story

 

<https://rav3nb1ack.tumblr.com/post/174853374263/fallen-angel>

They don’t realise what they’ve done, locking you in this basement. Despite your angelic appearance, you reveled in the darkness - it was your solace in your time of need. But the cage - that’s where they stepped over the line. To enclose you in this cell they’d told you what the whole world had been telling you since you were born:  _‘You’re a monster’._  This was their true colours. They’re true agenda. They weren’t going to save you, they were going to confine you.

Hanging from the bars of the cell, you clenched your fists in anger. Angels weren’t meant to be shackled, they were meant to be free. But you hadn’t been an angel for a long time, freedom wasn’t something you had the right to.

The sound of the door being unlocked diverted your attention. Many of them had visited you down here, offering you food and a warm bed but you refused them. You didn’t want their  _‘gifts’_  you wanted their heads on a spike. Not a word uttered from you mouth but your eyes told them that their efforts were futile. So why had another come to visit you?

But he was different from the others, they were hesitant to approach you but he - he walked with confidence, fearlessness. His eyes burned with a coldness that caused a shiver of dread to run down your spine but also evoked your intrigue. You’d seen that look before. His eyes had seen death - lots of it.

  “Listen, kid, whatever your doing it stops now,” he addressed you before placing the plate of French toast on the ground. “ _Eat_.”

If you weren’t so arrogant and pissed at the world you would have jumped down from the bars and devoured the food presented before you. But you were arrogant and you were pissed, and you wanted to send a message. So you concealed you hunger and glared at him, your eyes full of the same hellish wrath that had scared the others away. But he didn’t move, or tremble, instead he stared right back, giving you the same look you gave him and it scared the shit out of you.

Hiding your terror, you curled your lips forcefully into a smile as you gracefully climbed off the bars. 

He saw you clearly now, the shafts of light that pierced through the small windows revealing the scars painted over your face and hands, some you’d etched yourself. Some trailed behind the sleeves of your shirt, making him question how many you had.

  “Why are you here?” you finally asked.

  “To put you in check,” Cable answered.

A soft laugh escaped your lips. “Is that what I am, something to be kept in line? You know if you keep treating someone like a monster, they’ll become one.”

  “Stop playing the victim, Y/N, we’ve come in here everyday offering you food and shelter, yet you refuse us every time.”

  “Maybe I wouldn’t have if you didn’t put me in this cage!” you bellowed. “Or put this collar around my neck!”

Cable sighed regretfully. “You know why we put you in here.”

  “And if you wanted to help me, you’d know why me and cages don’t mix.”

You watched as Cable’s face drowned in guilt, his eyes droop with remorse as he avoided your gaze.

  “Angels aren’t meant to be to be shackled, they’re meant to be free,” you said softly as you clung to the bars and stared at the window behind him. “If only my parents knew that.”

You sat on the floor against the bars, your back towards him. “You don’t know pain like I do.”

To your surprise, Cable sat down on the floor next to you, leaning against the cage. “If anyone knows pain it’s me. My family’s dead because I couldn’t protect them.”

  “I’m sorry,” you said sympathetically.

  “Don’t be. What’s done is done. After chasing the past for so long, I’ve only now realised that there’s no changing it.”

Is words spoke to you like writings on the wall. The past can’t be changed it can only be accepted.

Taking a deep breath in, you filled yourself with the courage to tell your story, hoping its revelation would bring you healing. 

  “I was abused by my parents. My life as a child a living torment, a constant reminder of who I was.”

The sudden silence made Cable curious. As he turned around he noticed that you’d unbuttoned your shirt, your scarred back bare for him to see. The word  _‘monster’_  was etched into your skin - not once put in multiple places.

  “They made sure I knew what I was everyday,” you explained somberly. 

Suddenly, you felt his cold metal hand against your back, his fingers trailing across your scars. No one had ever gave them such attention like did, not even yourself - it made you feel important.

  “What about this one?” he asked as he traced his finger over the two holes in your back.

Hastily, you covered up your back and buttoned up your shirt, ashamed. 

  “I’m sorry,” Cable apologised.

  “Don’t be,” you reassured anxiously. “I’m happy that your interested in my scars, no one ever is, they always take me at face value. It’s just that  _those_  scars haven’t healed yet, I’m not sure they ever will.”

 If there was anything that Cable knew about himself it was that he had scars of his own, and his was out for everyone to see. 

  “I didn’t choose to be part human and part technology, fate decided that this was my destiny. I guess the cards were never in my favour, never have been.”

As you listened to his story, you slowly turned to face him.

  “I was infected as an infant with a techno-organic virus - it consumed most of me and turned the part of me that was corrupted into technology. That’s why I have this arm and why my right eye looks like this. Freaky, huh?”

You took his metal hand into yours and pressed his palm against your cheek. “Can you feel this?”

Cable’s eyes softened as he watched you melt into his touch. “Yes.”

  “Then I’d say your pretty human to me,” you comforted with a smile.

Slowly, he retracted his hand, bashful towards what just occurred.

  “What I’m trying to say is, even the parts of you that you hate may seem beautiful to someone else.”

A smile curled onto your lips as you moved your face towards the bars, your hands clasping around them.

  “You saying I’m beautiful, Mr Metal Man?” you asked alluringly. 

Cable could feel himself blushing at your question, a nervousness he hadn’t felt or exhibited since he met his wife.

  “I think it’s time that I went,” he dismissed as he stood to his feet and headed towards the door.

  “You’ll be back won’t you?”

Cable halted in his tracks, your question catching him off-guard. Turning to face you, he asked: “You want to see me again?”

  “Of course,” you confessed heartened. “Who else am I meant to speak to? My imaginary friends?”

  “You don’t have those?” he teased with a smile.

  You laughed at his mock. “Remind me to add you to my list of people I’m gonna kill when I get out of here.”

  “If you get out of here,” he reminded you as he exited the basement.

  “I will!” you shouted, loud enough so that he’ll hear you. But as he left the basement, your loneliness edge its way back into you, a cold reminder that it wasn’t going anywhere


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after Cable promises to visit you, his long-overdue arrival isn’t taken well.

They say its painful to wait for someone, more so when your trying to forget them. But the hardest part is being stuck between the two, fighting between the decision to wait or to forget - an endless cycle of torment and he didn’t even care, probably didn’t even know. 

You were used to disappointment. Growing up in a society that hated your kind caused you to become pessimistic. But after you met him, it seemed that everything you thought about the world was wrong. That maybe,  _just_   _maybe_ , there were kind people that still existed amongst the despicable creatures that roamed the Earth. 

But you were foolish to believe such a thing. He was just like the rest of them. Lies spouting from their poisonous tongues as easily as breath draws from their lungs.

You’re thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the door groaning open attracted your attention. You expected it to be one of the other mutants that had come down here regularly to give you food, or to attempt to befriend you but you had learned your lesson.  _Trust no one. Not even your own kind._

However, as you stood to your feet, you were shocked to see that it wasn’t your regular visitors; in fact it was someone you hadn’t seen in a  _long_  time -  _too long._

The familiar sound of his heavy boots resonated off the walls as he approached you. As your eyes locked with his, you felt your rage rush through you like a wave of energy - if this collar wasn’t attached to your neck you would have killed him where he stood.

Standing in front of your cage, he stared at you silently, reaching into his utility bag he fished out a bag of sweets and shook it teasingly in the air.

  “Bet you haven’t had these in a while.” Opening the packet he handed it to you. “Here, have some.”

  “Is this meant to be your way of saying sorry?” you asked, displeased.

Cable hung his head in shame. “Well, I’ve never really been good at apologises.”

You scoffed at his reply. “You think I care that you haven’t come down to visit me? I barely gave you a thought.”

  “That’s not what the others have been telling me? Apparently, you’ve asked about my whereabouts pretty regularly from what I heard,” Cable informed you with a smirk curled onto his lips.

  “Well you’ve been misinformed,” you lied, walking to the back of your cage before sitting against the bars.

Just as Cable was about the join you hissed at him.

 “You no longer have the privilege to sit with me - the ground is my domain, at least here I know that everything is guaranteed.”

  “How can you be so sure?” Cable ask, cocking his head to side.

  “You don’t have the privilege to ask me questions either.”

Cable laughed at your remark. “So what else do you want me to do?”

You caught him smiling in the corner of your eyes and your lips curled into a smile uncontrollably. You hated it. Hated that you wanted him to ask questions, hated that you wanted him to stay. But he made a promise and promises are meant to be kept.

  “Talk.”

His eyes softened at your request.

  “Bare yourself open like I did and let me take away what you value you most.”

  “Y/N-” 

  “You promised! That’s what pisses me off, the fact that you promised and you still didn’t come back.” Tears began to stream from your eyes as you glared at him, its bitter taste wetting your lips. “Trust, that’s what I value most and you reminded me that the only person I can trust is myself. So talk! Let me rip you open and make you feel how I feel because then you’ll realise that there’s no coming back from this! I’ll never forgive you and I’ll never forget. You’re just like the rest of them.”

Cable didn’t know what to say or if he should say anything at all. There was no excuse for his actions, your reaction was understandable. 

There was only one thing he could do. Something he should have done the moment he met you.

Grabbing the bars of the cage, Cable pulled them to the side, the wrenching sound of metal bending echoing through the basement. You watched in confoundment as he created a hole in the cage, your freedom staring you in the face.

  “Why?” you asked, confused. 

  “ _Angels aren’t meant to be shackled, they’re meant to be free,”_  he recalled as he stepped through the hole and unlocked the collar from your neck. 

It didn’t feel real at first, the hole in the cage, the weightless feeling around your neck. You were sure it was the darkness playing tricks on you, they had there ways of making sure you were in their grasp. But when you poked your hand through hole, you knew it wasn’t a hallucination - freedom was yours for the taking and you were going to take it with both hands.

  “Don’t hurt anyone while your out there, I’d hate to have to see you again,” Cable teased, sardonically.

You laughed at his remark. “The next time you see me, I won’t be so foolish to keep you alive.”

Cable smirked at your threat. “Goodbye, Y/N.”

You refused to look at him as your skeletal wings emerged from the holes in your back, painted in browns and rotting yellows. You knew you couldn’t fly but to feel them spread knowing that you were no long bound to that cage felt liberating.  

  “Goodbye, Mr Metal Man,” you replied before firing a beam of dark matter towards the wall, creating a hole in the basement’s structure before running into the distance, the wind beneath your wings as you jumped onto the roofs of neighbouring buildings, a new beginning beyond the horizon.

 

 


End file.
